Blog użytkownika:Srebna wilczyca/Sezon 2 miraclum biedronka i czarny kot NIE USÓWAĆ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Ta seria jest troche związana z poprzednia,ale to w krutce.Tu będom wszystkie wpisy.Numerek będzie się zmieniał będzie pokazywać ile jest rozidziałów .Jeśli nie oglądałaś/eś 24 odcinka nie będziesz rozumieć nic.A tak wogule seria nazywa się "Przygody w Francji " tak wiem że bardzo podobne do " Przygody w Polsce". 3 Czas start. Marinette Mistrz-Fu zapytał: Skąd masz tą książkę-zapytał mistrz-Fu Jest Adrien`a-powiedziałam Kim jest Adrien?-zapytał mistrz-Fu (przecież wiesz po co pytasz?) To jest kolega z mojej klasy,ma zielone oczy i blond włosy-powiedziałam Acha c.... k....-wyszemrał Adrien Szukałem książki taty na daremno.Dałem sobie spokój przebrałem się i poszłem spać. Następnego dnia Obudził mnie budzik była już 7:29 miałem minute żeby się nie spuzinić.Przebrałem się w puł minuty(cud prawdziwi). Zastałem dziwny widok ,a minowicie moją kuzynkę Maje.Zapytałem: Co ty tu robisz?-zapytałem Przyjechałem w odwiedziny nie zostałeś po informowany?-zapytała Maja Zostałem ,ale zapomniałem-powiedziałem Ale co ty tu robisz?-zapytałem ponownie Przeprowadzam się i przez jakiś czas będe tu mieszkać-powiedziała Maja Zmierzyłem ją wzrokiem i powiedziałem: Zmieniłaś się od ostatniej wizyty,a kiedy się ostatnio widzieliśmy? Ty też się zmieniłeś, a ostatni raz widzieliśmy się chyba jak mieliśmy 4 lata pamiętarz?-zapytała No jasne że pamiętam jak bym mógł zapomnieć,a jaktam twój kot i pies?-zapytałem Dobrze dowiozą ich w następną sobote-powiedziała To co siądziemy i porozmawiamy-zapytałem Dobrze jak chcesz NKA( skrud od najleprzy kuzyn Adrien). A więc pamiętarz nasze skruty-powiedziałem Usiedliśmy na kanapie nie długo bo zaraz rozległ się chuk.Powiedzieliśmy: Muszę do łazienki-powiedzieliśmy razem po czym pobiegliśmy do łazienek Maja Milk( nic się nie zmienia w imionach,nazwiskach i wyglądzie) Powiedziałam wilczka pokaż kły i już byłam srebnom wilczycą.Weszłam na dach i szukałam sprawcy wybuchu. Wstęp:przepraszam że wczoraj nie dokoniczyłam,ale pisałam to bardzo puźno. Teraz ciąg dalszy: Zauważyłam mojego pomocnika złotego wilka (opis dodam w innym wpisie).Siedział na latarni ( tak wogule to kostiumy wają prawie identyczne rużnica polega na tym że ona ma srebny kostium w złote łaty a on ma złoty kostium w srebne łaty.)Odrazu jak mnie zauwarzył podszedł do mnie ( taki czarny kot ) i powiedział: Cześć srebrzysta ( wymyślam słowa) nie sondziłem,że cię tu spotkam-powiedział to z swoją słodką minką( co ja sobie myśle?) Przewruciłam oczami i pobiegłam w strone złoczyńcy.Kiedy biegłam ktoś mnie przytwierdził do ziemi.Był to czarny kot.Zapytała: Kim jesteś i co tu robisz?-zapytała czarny kot po Francuzku więc nic nie zrozumiałam Powiesz mi po polsku bo nie rozumiem-powiedziałam A bo ty z Polski-powiedział czarny kot No-powiedziałam Kim jesteś i co tu robisz?-zapytał tym razem po Polsku Jestem Srebna wilczyca, a tam stoi mój kompan złoty wilk-wskazałam na złotego wilka który stał sobie spokojnie. Co tu robicie?-zpytał czarny kot Nie widać-po patrzyliśmy się na siebie A jakie macie miraclum?-znowu zapytał czarny kot Ja mam naszyjnik z srebnym kłem,a mój kompan wisior z złotym kłem. Acha-powiedzieli razem To idziemy w końcu po tego złoczyńce czy nie?-zapytał złoty wilk To pierwsze mondre słowa które powiedział czy to ta sama osoba?-pomyślałam Z moich myśli wyrwał mnie czarny kot machający mi rękom przed oczami Była to drzewiasta ( wiem nie umiem wymyślać nazw) złoty wilk użył swojej mocy i zmienił się w tygrysa ( ja też tak chcem) razem z czarnym kotem przytwierdzili złoczyńce do ziemi.Biedronka użyła szczęśliwego trafu,wypadły jej patelnia.Czarny kot powiedział: Będziesz smarzyć omlety-powiedział czarny kot Kocie daj se siana-powiedziałam Dobra,juz sreberko-powiedział czarny kot Ej! Ja tylko moge tak mówić!!-powiedział złoty wilk I się pobili ( nieno po prostu dzieci). Musiałyśmy ich rozdzielić razem z biedronką.Niestety przeciwnik na czasie i chciał walnąć w nich swojim promieniem zmieniającym w rośliny,ale ja to zuwarzyłam i użyłam swojej mocy i ochroniłam ich tarczą.Wtedy kiedy dostał promieniem biedronka walneła go w twarz patelnią ( jak w zaplątanych) uwolniła akume i ją złapała w swoje jojo ( no wiecie czas wypędzić złe moce ,mam cię ,pa pa mały motylku).i na koniec ja i biedronka przybiłyśmy żułwika a chłopacy stali do siebie tyłem z załorzonymi rękami.Razem z biedronką powiedziałyśmy: Och chłopcy-a potem przybiłyśmy żułwika i odbiegłyśmy. Marinette Kiedy dotarłam do domu.Zeszłam na duł i zobaczyłam mojego kuzyna Daniela,który właśnie rozsiadł się na kanapie.Zapyatłam: Co ty tu robisz?-zapytałam Lecz on nic nie odpowiedział.Mama powiedziała że on nie mówi po Francuzku i że będzie mieszkał tu przez jakiś czas się przeprowadzi. W tym samym czasię u Maji Milk Wskoczyłam przez okno w łazience i się przemieniłam.Poszłam do salonu gdzie czekał na mnie Adrien: To może mnie oprowadzisz?-zapytałam Dobra to chodz-powiedział Adrien Poszliśmy do centrum niestety nie mogliśmy się odpędzić od paparacji ( nie wiem jak się to pisze) szybko uciekliśmy do parku.Tam spotkałam swojich przyjaciuł z Polski,Agate,Daniela i Wojtka.Przywitałam ich,a Adrien stał jak sup.Zaczeła się rozmowa: Cześć co wy tu robicie?-zapytałam No wiesz tam gdzie ty tam i my-powiedziała Agata A do której szkoły chodzicie?-zapytałam My idziemy do szkoły Collège Françoise Dupont-powiedziała Ja też wiesz-powiedziałam A kto to ?-zapytała Agata (najlepsza przyjaciółka Maji) A zapomniałam was przectawić, to jest Adrien to mój kuzyn-powiedziałam Czekaj czy ja gdzieś nie widziałam..... a no tak przecież jesteś modelem-powiedziała Adrien Myśli:Niezile ona się brdzo zmieniła jak ostanio u niej byłem,była cicha i skryta.A teraz jest otwarta i przyjacielska.Co mogło ją tak zmienić? Maja Milk Ja wtedy pożegnałam się z przyjaciółmi i odbiegliśmy, bo zobaczyliśmy paparacji( nadal nie wiem jak to się pisze).Pobiegliśmy do domu.Bez rozmowy pobiegliśmy do swoich pokoji.Mój pokój był biały cały biały siadłam na białmu łużku i zaczełam przeglądać muj blog prowadzony przez Agatę nazywał się srebrzysta wilczyca.Pojawiły tam się tylko zdjęcia z ostatniej misji,skąd ona je ma przecież ją trafiła?Puziniej weszłam na czany kotblog( to on ma bloga?)tam też były zdjęcia z misji,ale coś mnie zaciekawiło a mianowicie to że... 3 Że wyglądają identycznie kiedy się zastanawiałam przyszedł Adrien i mnie przesztraszył ,a ja tak się przestraszyłam że spadałm z krzesła i powiedziałam " ty to czarny kot".On zamiast odpowiadać stał jak ten kołek. Adrien Stałem tak i zastanawiałem się czy jej powiedzieć czy nie,nie no powiem jej. Maja Milk Wreszcie Adrien się odezwał: Tak jestem czarnym kotem-powiedział ze smutną minom Adrien co to za smutna mina , ja też musze ci coś mowiedzieć-powiedziałam Ale co ?-zapytał Adrien i siadł na łużku No wiesz jestem..-powiedziałam lecz Adrien nie dał mi dokoniczyć Jesteś srebną wilczycą.-powiedział Adrien Tak skąd wiesz ? -zapytałam Kiedy przyjechałaś widziałem twoją kwami-powiedział Adrien Mam do ciebie pytanie.-powiedziałam Dobra wal-powiedział Adrien Czy ty się nie zakochałeś w biedronce?-zpytałam Wtedy wyleciało małe czarne stworząko z kieszeni Adriena i powiedziało: No jase że tak nąstop o tym gada,biedronka tam to biedronka to-powiedziało stworząko Adrien odrazu się zarumienił ( łał Adrien się zarumienił!!!!!). Adrien spokojnie nie ma się czego wstydzić ( miła i pocieszna osoba tak jak ja :)) Ale ale-powiedział Adrien Adrien tym lepiej się nie przejmój opowiec o swoich przygodach-powiedziałam Dobra-powiedział I zaczoł opowiadać.Opowiadał tak przez 2godziny.Kiedy skoniczył poszedł do swojego pokoju. Adrien Poszłem do pokoju.Kiedy zamknołem drzwi zaczeła się rozmowa: Plagg jag mogłeś-powiedziałem krzycząc No wiesz to jest takie zabawne że musiałem powiedzieć-powiedział Plagg simiejąc się Z czego się tak śmiejesz ?-zapytałem Z ciebie diable-powiedział simiejąc się Plagg Co?-zapytałem Plagg dał mi lustro i zobaczyłem że mam pomalowaną twarz. ( PS Maja umiała pomalować twarz w niecałą sekunde cud niesłychany) Krzyknołem: Maja!!!!! Maja Milk Usłyszałam że Adrien zoriętował się że ma pomalowaną twarz.Więc postanowiłam przejść tajemnym przejściem (magic), o którym Adrien nie wiedział.Ruszyłam regał z książkami i drzwi się otwarły szybko wbiegłam i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Adrien Gdzie ona jest?-zapytałem plagg`a Jest na dworze-powiedział plagg Ja zapominając że mam pomalowaną twarz wyszłem na dwur. Maja!!!-krzyknełem Maja się tylko zaśmiała i podeszła. I jak tam diable?-zapytała śmiejąc się Nie no wiesz nie robi się tak-powiedziałem nadal krzycząc A tak wogule pamiętarz nasze zabawy?-zapytała No oczywiście że tak-powiedziałem już troche obniżając ton Biedronka!!-krzykneła Maja Ja się odwruciłem.Jej tam nie było ,a Maja uciekła zauwarzyłem ją i zaczełem ją gonić.Pobiegliśmy do parku. A tam była Marinette razem z kolegą Maji. Marinette Byłam bardzo zidziwiona czamu Adrien goni tą dziewczynę i czemu ma pomalowaną twarz? Wtedy ta dziewczyna podbiegła do mojego kuzyna i coś powiedziała lecz ja nie zrozumiałam. Daniel Drewno ( to pierwsze co mi przyszło do głowy) Rozmowa: Maja co ty mu zrobiłaś?-zapytałem Pomalowałam mu twarz-powiedziała zdyszana Maja Maja mówiłem że nie wolno malować twarzy bez pozwolenia-powiedziałem Maja Milk Stałam koło fontanny kiedy nagle Adrien jak taran wepchnoł mnie tam.Lecz ja go pociągnełam do fontanny.I tak siedzieliśmy w fontannie śmiejąc się.W końcu mój kolega powiedział: Wychodzicie z tej fontanny-powiedział Daniel My wyszliśmy z fontanny nadal się śmiejąc.Wtedy zauwarzyłam stojcą tam niebieskowłosą dziewczyne, która stała tam tak jak kołek. Wtedy lekko popchnełam Adriena i zapytałam: Kto to jest?-zpytałam To Marinette jest moją koleżanką ze szkoły-powiedział Adrien Marinette Nic nie rozumiałam z ich rozmowy ,ale było widać że dogadują się z moim kuzynem.Kiedy skoniczyli zapytałam Adriena: Kim jest ta dziewczyna i czemu miałeś pomalowaną twarz?-zapytałam Ta dziewczyna to moja kuzynka z Polski i ona mi pomalowała twarz-powiedział Adrien Po czym pobiegł za kuzynką która uciekła. Maja Milk Pobiegłam do rezydencji Agrest`ów.Wbiegłam do domu i pobiegłam do swojego pokoju i się schowałam.Wyleciała moja kwami i powiedziała: Maj coś ty zrobiła Adrien`owi-powiedziała wilczka Nic tylko chciałam go rozruszać-powiedziałm Usłyszałam Adrien`a wszedł do pokoju i siadł na łużku i zaczoł rozmawiać z jego kwami: Adrien i jak się zabawiłeś-zapytało stworząko Tak jak za dawnych lat jak jeszcze miałem ojca-powiedział smutno Adrien Adrien Pamiętam te lata jak nie mogłem się doczekać aż przyjade jeszcze raz. I wyszłem z pokoju . Siedziałem i rozmyślałem o dawnych latach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania